SpecialChosen1 Updates and Previews
by SpecialChosen1
Summary: This is going to be my page for updates and the previews for my series (because the website makes me have to write a story too) Enjoy!
1. August 1st 2015

Hello everybody it's SpecialChosen1 and this is going to be my page for updates and previews. Note: I do not own any of the official shows in my fanon, those go to their respective owners. So first I'm doing an Adventures of Liam Movie-Like trilogy, starting off with 1: Rise of the Chosen: Prologue

Voice (Voiceover): Our story begins with an agency called P.O.O.G: People Of Other Good . You know the worlds we see and read about: DC, Ninjago, Marvel, Middle Earth, etc? What if I told you that all of those worlds were all connected into one big universe? Heroes from all of those worlds work for Poog. The agency began with the forging of the great rings, 3 to elves, 7 to dwarves, 9 to human kings, and the One Ring to Sauron but Sauron also created a sword to go with the One Ring's power. With the one ring and the one sword Sauron would not have just taken control of Middle Earth, but would have brought the whole universe about... to the apocalypse. The Counsel of the Ancient Guardians (The First Spinjtzu Master, Gandalf, etc) demanded a safe guard to be put into place about the one ring and the one sword, and so, Poog was born, to give the universe a chance to fight back aganst Sauron and his army of orcs. Like moths to flame, Sauron and his army of orcs would be drawn to battle...


	2. August 2nd 2015

Hello, as you can see, I posted my first fanon story, and review what you guys think, I would like good review, I will try to answer many questions as I can. So here's the preview for chapter 1: The Meeting..

Liam: Do, do, do, do, do, just taking the trash out.

But while he takes trash out, two figures walk to Liam's house.

?: Are you sure this is the place, Jason? Even a master of Spinjizu can be wrong sometimes.

Jay: First of all, it's Jay, Gandalf, and second of all Bru- err, I mean Batman's tracker, is never wrong, this is the place, I'm sure of it.

As Gandalf and Jay walk to the house, Liam is in the back, getting the trash can out.

Liam: Errg...c'mon, you stupid trash can, you always get stuck in the fishing rod.

Gandalf: Allow me to be of assistance.

Gandalf levitates the trashcan out of the fishing rod with his staff.

Liam: Thanks buddy, my mom would've killed me if I didn't get this out and-

When he notices Gandalf and Jay, he's supprised.

Liam: Um listen, I don't know of you two realise this, but that wizard comic con is in Chicago, not Creve Coeur.

Jay: Comic-con? We aren't here for a "Comic-Con".

Liam: Then why else do you two look like Gandalf the Grey and Jay, the Ninja of Lightning?

Gandalf: Because I am Gandalf the Grey and he is Jay, the Ninja of Lightning.

Liam: What?!


	3. August 2nd 2015 2

Hey everyone, it's SpecialChosen1, and there's really no update because it's my first day on fanon, and there's no reviews yet, but when that happens I just post the preview. So here's AOL 1: Chapter 2 The Gathering.

The door knocks and Liam goes to it finding Kai, Master of Fire, and Zane, Master of Ice.

Kai: Kai, Master of Fire...

Zane:And Zane, Master of Ice...

Both: At your service.

Liam: Good Evening.

Kai: Yeah, yeah it is.

Kai and Zane walk in.

Zane: But according to my calculations, it raining in this area may be possible.

Kai: Oh! Ha, ha! Evening Cole.

Cole: Oh hey Kai, how ya doing? Where's Nya?

Kai:She'll be here with Jay, I'm sure of it.

Liam: Yeah, about that, how many people are coming here exactly?

Kai: The exact number on the party list, or the possible number in general?

Liam: PARTYLIST!? BUT THERE'S NO PARTY THIS IS MY-

And then there is more knocking on the door.

Liam: Oh grop, what is it now!?


	4. August 3rd 2015

Again,I don't really have updates, just that I'm having views on my stories, keep it up you guys! Also I would like reviews please, really helps out my channel. Now here's the preview for chapter 3: The Feast...

In the living room, Gumball, Zane, Darwin, and Robin are sitting in on the floor with a table Liam put out for them with the TV on Disney Xd.

Darwin: We are the goblins, 1, 2, 3... um, the butcher, the baker, and one little piggy .

Gumball:Ew, what is this stuff?

Zane: That is called a quesadia roja, Mexican food.

Gumball: What's that one?

Gumball points to a food on the table.

Zane: That's an artichoke and goat cheese croquet.

Gumball: Oh...

Gumball smashes the croquet.

Zane: I am astonished with your parent's selection of food products, Liam. Very authentic.

Liam: Oh, yeah, thanks, we get takeouts from Orena's often.

Zane: Interesting.

Liam notices Darwin about to open Liam's bedroom door.

Darwin: This is the bathroom right?

Liam: DO NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!

Everyone even Darwin is standing still.

Liam: Look Darwin, I like you, but if you open that door, you and Gumball will be bludgeoned in a matter of minutes by my dogs. Have I made myself clear?

Darwin nods.

Liam: Good, Bathroom's that way. Right door.

Liam points to the right.

Darwin: Thanks.

Darwin runs to the bathroom.

Cole: You know, I can help you put your huskeys in their kennels.

Liam: Cool.

Liam and Cole walk to Liam's room and open the door to find Luna and Izzy there.

Liam: Brace for impact...

Cole: Kennels.

And just like that, Luna and Izzy went to the kennels.

Liam: Wow that's amazing! How'd you know how to do that?

Cole: I had huskeys when I was young. Hey, there are a lot of Legos in here. And on this dresser there are a lot of... minifigures of me, Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Sensei Wu here.

Liam: I'm a huge fan of you guys. By the way, where is Lloyd?

There is loud banging on the front door.

Gandalf: He is here.


	5. August 8th 2015

Hey guys, sorry about the chapters not being so exciting, but it will the next few chapters. Reviews are again, helpful. With that said, here's the Preview for chapter 4, The Decision...

15 minutes later, Liam is conscious and sitting on the couch with a cup of root beer in his hand.

Liam: I'll be fine. I-I just need to think quietly.

Gandalf: You've been thinking quietly for far to long! What happened to that young boy who always looked for adventures everywhere he looked? Came back home to Mom and Dad with a dirty who-knows-what? What would Mom and Dad think you should do?

Liam:Y-you're right. But school starts back up in, like, two weeks. Everyone will know I'm not there.

Jay:Already got that handled.

Jay pushes a button and a robot comes into the house that looks like Liam.

Liam Robot: Hello. I am Protocol Droid 3914, Liam-Bot at your command.

Liam: Why need me when you can use that thing?

Gandalf: Because you're...

Liam: Yeah, yeah, " The Special Chosen one who's supposed to destroy an ancient sword and save the universe". But I don't have any powers like you guys. I'm sorry, I can't.

Gandalf: Understood.


	6. August 10th 2015

Hey everyone, it's me again, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but it will get exciting soon. Reviews are appreciated. That said, here's the preview for chapter 5: The Flashback...

Liam: So, we have to go to Poog agency, which is nearby my school, Parkview?

Kai: Yeah, but when your hired, Rule 27 says that when you're talking about a Poog Agency building in a public location, **do not announce that its near a public location**.

Liam: Got it.

Gandalf: We will rest here for the night, head down stairs tomorow.

Liam: Downstairs? I thought it was **near** Parkview, not under Parkview.

Sensei Wu: There's a lot of things you don't know about Poog.

Jay: Yeah, like the bosses of America's Poog are actually-

Cole hits Jay with a branch.

Jay: Nyff! Hey!

Liam: So, Wu, how do you know so much about Sauron and the orcs, mind Gandalf?

Wu: Well, the answer is easy, I was there...


	7. September 3rd 2015

Sorry about being a little late about chapter 5 being late, I have school now so I have a new upload schedule: Post The previews on Wednesday or Thursday if I'm busy. And post the full chapter on Saturday or Sunday. Reviews are appreciated. That said here's Chapter 6: The Recruits...

Orc Guard: Ladies and gentlemen, our lord will address this mandatory villain meeting right now. Here is our lordship: Siam Mittaker.

A teenage boy who looks like Liam dressed in black robes come out of the curtain with a cyborg that looked half like Liam.

?: Villains, Bad guys, Escaped Psychopaths. I... am Siam Mittaker. (Points to Cyborg) And this is my right hand man: Cyborg Liam.

Cyborg Liam: People mainly call me C. Lee.

Siam: Yes, they do. Anyway, I have called you all here because I'm not the **highest** lordship these orcs, men, and cyborgs have.

Liam (Whispering to ninja): Orcs, men, **and** cyborgs? What is he up to?

Siam: We need a bigger army to invade worlds to retrieve three items to conquer Middle Earth. That is why I am recruiting people from different locations including Gotham, New York, Ninjago, even to the limits of the farthest reaches of space.

Riddlr: Riddle me this: what's in it for us?

Miscellaneous bad guys: (Badie 1) Yeah what is in it for us? (Badie 2) He can't tell us what to do. (Badie 3) He's not our boss.

Siam: Because.. I have **this**!

Siam pulls out a giant black sword with orcish markings in red on it.

Siam: The One Sword created by Sauron himself. Or as I like to call it: The Sword of The Demon.

C. Lee: Sir, remembered what we talked about during the meeting?

Siam: Yeah, yeah. Don't threaten to violently zap every- huh?

C. Lee: Not every-huh, every **one** and promise everyone a little bit of the galaxy...

While C. Lee keeps blathering, Siam pulls C Lee's head towards Liam and the ninja.

C. Lee: And by the way the high cleary said for you to- what? What? What is it? What? Wh-what the?

C. Lee notices a mistake on Liam's Joker makeup.

Siam: **JOKER! OTHER UNIMPORTANT GOONS OF JOKER, COME UP HERE!**

Liam: Uh oh...


	8. October 12th 2015

Okay, everybody, I got great news for everyone!

1\. This fanon has got its own wikia! Just search for Adventures of Liam Wikia. I could use some help!

2\. I have a new schedule for my chapters: Preview 1: Monday or Tuesday, Chapter 1: Wednesday or Thursday, Preview 2: Thursday or Friday, and Chapter 2: Saturday or Sunday.

3\. I have decided the Adventures of Liam Movies 2 and 3 titles. 2 is Quest for the Relics and 3 is Battle Between Worlds. What do you guys think? Comment down below.

4\. The chapters are gonna get more exciting now!

That said, here's the preview for Chapter 7: The Breakout...

* * *

Liam is thrown onto the ground by a guard.

Guard: Sorry kid. This is an insane asylum, not an immigrant language clinic.

The guard closes the door leaving Liam outside.

Liam: Ah, great raza-frazin... How am I gonna get in there now?

Something like a meteor crashes 10 feet beside Liam.

Liam: What the...

Liam investigates the crash and finds it to be black and pod-like... with a Batman symbol on it above a hand scan thing.

Liam: (Gasp) Batman! He musta sent this. Like in Arkham City...

Liam puts his right hand on the scanner and it beeps while glowing green.

Pod: Scan confirmed. Welcome, Liam E. Whittaker.

The pod opens to reveal a batsuit with a BB symbol on the bat symbol.

Liam: Whoa! Hey, what does the "BB" stand for? Not for Balloon Boy, right?

Pod: It means Batboy, Master Whittaker.

10 minutes later, Liam's fully suited up in his new suit.

Liam: This. Is. Totally. _**AWESOME!**_ Does this thing come with gadgets?

Pod: Yes. It comes with everything you need to rescue your friends, Master Whittaker.

Liam: Cool. Wait "Master"? Alfred?

Alfred: Yes, Master Whittaker. I'll explain everything soon, or Master Bruce for that matter. Just rescue your friends.

Liam: Okay. Let's go. Hmm... How am I supposed to get in there? I GOT IT!

Liam gets out a grapple gun and shoots it at a tower in Arkham.

Liam: I didn't think this through well.

Liam zips up to the tower and lands in the courtyard. Luckily the courtyard seems empty.

Liam: Okay, let's not do that again. Luckily, there are no criminals here.

Something, or some _one_ comes out of the darkness behind Liam and blinds him.

Liam: Jay? We playing guess who? Bro, I know it's you. Weird gloves.

The person pulls him into the darkness.

Liam: AHH!


	9. October 16th 2015

Hey everybody, it's me. So no reviews yet. I'll be making exciting chapters right nowadays, so reviews are appreciated.

That said, here's the preview for Chapter 8: The Council...

* * *

Vikki Vale: Hello Gotham, I'm Vikki Vale, and Breaking News: A chase in Gotham earlier last night leaves plenty of damage to the path the chase was on and what the policeman are calling the prototype of "The Assault Truck" with robot autopilots. Police claim the suspects are in custody but more details will be revealed...

Liam turns off the TV with the remote.

Liam: Ugh. How could I let this happen?

Gumball: Aw c'mon dude. Every Poog agent makes a few mistakes on his first day.

Liam: And they leave half a city destroyed?

Gumball: Well, they've done bad as you. I accidentally leveled down an ancient Republic Base in Rio.

Kai: Yeah. And I accidentally burned down a weakened pillar's moss making it break down in a... bunker in Asia.

The Ninja and Gumball give Kai dirty looks.

Kai: Okay! It set off a chain reaction making every pillar collapse. Happy?

Gumball: The point is, we forgive you.

Liam: Tell that to Bruce's wallet.

Alfred: Ahem. Master Bruce is ready to fly you back to Illinois to Poog Base.

Liam: Okay. Let's just take any ship, no matter how slow, how small, or how many weapons it doesn't have, I'll understand why we're using it.

* * *

In the Batcave the group is shown the BatPlane.

Liam: I do not understand why we're using this.

Bruce: It's bigger on the inside. Now get in.

Bruce pushes the group into the plane. They find it's bigger on the inside.

Bruce: Take any good seat you see. We take off in five.

Everyone: Okay.

Everyone takes a seat on the plane and Liam is struggling in his seat.

Liam: Um, are you sure this is a good id-

The plane takes off.

Liam: Wait, I don't have my seatbelt on yet! AHHHHHH!

Liam is jetted to the back of the plane.

Liam: OUF!

Liam gets to the front of the plane barely and gets to the cockpit.

Liam: B-b-b-b-b-BRUCE! Are you sure this is a good idea?

Bruce: Of course! What's the worse that could happen!?

The plane flies towards a rock.

Liam: AHHHHHHHHHH!


	10. October 19th 2015

Hey everybody, it's SpecialChosen1 with another preview, I got a Lego Dimensions fun pack yesterday: The Wicked Witch. And she's useful blowing up silver objects. Anyway here's the preview for Chapter 9: The Desert. Reviews are appreciated...

* * *

In the middle of a desert, a portal like the one at Poog turns on and out comes the group.

Liam: WHAT THE WHAT!? Where are we!?

Jay: The portal zapped us to Ninjago.

Liam: It zapped us to the middle of nowhere!

Cole: Ninjago Desert. We got to protect the city.

Liam: Why?

Sensei Wu: Because it protects a device enabling Siam to get the Ultra Lantern Source.

Gandalf: And we must do everything in our power to protect the lab containing it.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ship 70 miles away...

Siam: Cyborg Liam! Are you sure this is the continent containing the... the... Thingy?

C. Lee: It's not a "Thingy" sir. It's the breather orb fit for enough cyborcs to retrieve the Ultra Lantern Core. Or at least a piece.

Siam: Very well. Send out a group of cyborcs to scout out.

C. Lee: Yes sir.

* * *

Back at the portal area...

Liam: ...And by the way...

A horn is heard.

Liam: What's that?

Gandalf: An orc horn blow for attack.

Liam: Then how do you say "Please don't hurt us, we're just innocent bystanders" in orc horn?

Gandalf: That's easy. It's-

An arrow lands. The group looks on a hill of sand and sees Azog the Defiler and cyborg orcs.

Liam: Those don't look like whole orcs. More like half Orc, half Cyborg. Cyborc!

Cole: Cyborc?

Liam: Yeah, half Orc, half Cybo-

Cole: That's not what I'm saying. What I'm saying is... _**RUNN!**_


	11. October 22th 2015

Hey everyone, so I'm doing two chapters posted because I'm on tight schedule, it's a surprise why. Anyway, I'm doing TWO previews in this. Here it goes...

* * *

Chapter 10: The Training

* * *

Liam: Whoa! You mean there's a Batcave in Ninjago?

Batman: Yep. We just have to find it here.

Gumball: Um, maybe we could-

Batman: Gumball, please. I'm the Bat-Expert here. We'll find the Ninjago Batcave.

Two Hours Later...

Liam: Bruce... You sure you know where the Batcave is? We've been out here for hours.

Batman; I'm trying to get there but I think being in the middle of nowhere is affecting the Batcave detector.

Liam: "Batcave Detector?" Wait, how many Batcaves are there?

Gumball: Guys...

Batman: Maybe if you go out and jiggle it around.

Liam (Sarcastic): Sure cause GOING OUT ON A FLYING PLANE TO JIGGLE A SATILITE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE is perfectly safe.

Batman: You'll be fine.

Aaaaaaand five minutes later... Liam comes back inside with scratches and bruises.

Liam: How can being attacked by vultures and running into a flying cactus make me "fine"?

Batman: You'll be alright. Take this.

Bruce gives Liam a grappling hook.

Liam: Cool.

Batman turns on the Batcave tracker switch but it still doesn't turn on.

Batman: I thought you fixed the satellite's position.

Liam: I did.

Gumball (Angry): Errrrrrrgggg! _**CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE!? THE TRACKER ISN'T BROCKEN! IT'S JUST UNPLUGGED!**_

The others notice it is unplugged.

Liam and Batman: Oh. Ehh, heh, heh.

Liam: My bad.

Liam plugs in the machine and it turns on.

Batman: Oh, it was unplugged. Why didn't you say anything before Gumball?

Gumball face palms his head so hard, his hand goes through his head.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Attack

* * *

Liam: Okay, Ninjago City. The only advanced city in Ninjago. And its tech looks like it's from 2004.

Gumball: C'mon dude! You're missing the point of being here. The orb!

Liam: Oh, yeah. Where is it?

Jay: It's in the Mal Labs.

Liam: Okay, and do you know where the Mal Labs are?

Jay: Yyyyyeeeeeaaaaaaa-No. I forgot.

Liam: Ugh.

Liam pokes the shoulder of a bystander. A black haired with a curl familiarish bystander.

Liam: Excuse me sir, do you know where the Mal Labs are?

Suspicious Bystander: Why yes. It's that way.

The bystander points down the street.

Suspicious Bystander: Go down there then take a right down the nearest block.

Liam: Cool, thanks.

The group goes down the road and in a few minutes they're in front of Mal Labs.

Liam: Okay, Jay. Which room is the Oxygen Orb in?

Jay: Either in rooms A, C, H, I, T, or E.

Lima: Wow, either that's an odd and weird specific way to say those rooms or-

A ship goes through a nearby building.

Liam: WHAT THE WHAT!?

Another ship comes down, then two, then three, then... a main ship. The main ship's docking board opens and Siam and Cyborg Liam comes out of it.

Liam: Siam! Cyborg Liam!

Siam: All tanks fire at the buildings! We have got to get that orb!

Red and silverish tanks come out.

Batman: Arkham Knight...

The tanks start firing and pieces of debris start falling with a big piece about to fall on the heroes.

Liam: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!


	12. October 27th 2015

So, Rise of The Chosen is done. What do you guys think? I have Adventures of Liam 2 out Wednesday. The title is Quest for The Relics. what do you guys think? Tell what you think in the reviews. That said, here's the preview for AOL 2: Prologue...

* * *

A heart monitor is beeping, showing that someone is attached to it. The heart line is in a lab with three scientists.

Scientist 1: Dr. Mike Lee's log 101515. The experimental clone of William Edward Whittaker is going successfully. But the clone seems... Still. Carl and I will continue to record this clone's movements.

Carl: Mike, can you at least call me your younger brother? We're doing this clone together, you know. We're ready to install the power tube.

Mike: Ready?

Carl and the other scientist hold the power tube to the clone's tube.

Mike: NOW!

The power tube is installed and the cloning chamber has three rings of red electricity on it.

Mike: What in Einstein's brain?!

The heart monitor is loudly beeping and beeping until... It mellows. The clones veins, all of the veins, turn red.

Mike: What happened, Carl!?

Carl: I don't know, Mike. Let me check his brain waves.

Carl checks the brainwave scanner.

Carl: Mike, something's wrong. His brainwaves have completely changed. It's as if they were... reversed.

Mike: Reversed?

Mike touches the clone's tube.

Mike: Then I think I'll call you Siam. Siam Mittaker.


	13. November 1st 2015

Hey guys. How about that prologue of AOL 2, huh? Siam and Cyborg Liam's origins, or at least part of them are revealed. What do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews. That said here's the preview for Chapter 1: The Powers...

* * *

At Poog, in the portal room, The team and Liam comes out, battered up and wounded.

Liam: Alright, tell me!

Gandalf: Tell you what?

Liam: You know. About the bolt of electricity coming out of my... my... my hand!

Jay: Oh, yeah, that.

Liam: Yes. That. What was it!?

Gandalf: Well... um... How can we put this delicately...

Gumball: You have electricity powers.

Darwin: Gumball!

Gumball: What? Someone was going to tell him sooner or later.

Liam: Electricity powers?

Gandalf: Well, yes. Harness it to control it.

Liam: You mean like this. HY-YAH!

Liam blasts another electric blast, bouncing around the room, ending blasting off Gandalf's hat. Gandalf stretches down to get his hat.

Gandalf: Well, yes. Minus nearly blasting someone's head off.


	14. November 3rd 2015

Hey, everyone, sorry about getting both the preview and the chapter posted on Sunday, Halloween, am I right? hat said, the preview for Chapter 2: The Crash...

* * *

At Liam's trailer park in Illinois, the team shows up by the wreckage of the otherworldly pod.

Liam: A yellow and red glow surrounding the pod? This wasn't caused by a normal meteorite...

Jay: The scanner says this came from Oa.

Liam: The Green Lantern planet. But why is it glowing yellow and red? Aren't those the colors of Sinestro and Atrocitus? And the Yellow and Red Lanterns?

Jay: Well, yes, but there has to be some reason.

Kai: We'll also have to find out. Help me open this thing. YAH!

Kai runs to the pod and punches it until a red hand punches a piece off and the piece knocks Kai back to the others onto the ground.

Kai: I'm okay.

The rest of the body comes out revealing it to actually be Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: The boy. Hand him over!

Cole: No way! He's necessary to save the world!

The ninja surround Liam. Out of the pod comes out Sinestro.

Sinestro: Then we'll have to take him from you.

Sinestro constructs a giant spider while Atrocitus constructs a sword and shield.

Cole: Guys, SCRAM!

The ninja, Gandalf, and Batman scramble and fights them both. Zane, Jay, and Gandalf fights Sinestro and his Fear-Spider while Kai, Cole, and Batman fight Atrocitus and his weapons. Zane takes out the spider's inside legs while Jay stuns the spider with lightning.

Gandalf: I have fought monstrosities like you before, and I'll do it once more!

Gandalf sort of levitates the spider. Sinestro get of the spider and flies towards Liam.

Sinestro: It appears I'll have to take care of the task myself.

Liam: AAAAAHHHHH!


	15. November 7th 2015

Hey guys, sorry about me getting the full chapter of the Crash in late. The chapters may be late than their regular schedule, but I swear, I will get this trilogy done by the end of the year. that said here's the preview for chapter 3: The Core...

* * *

Hal and Liam are flying in space still in the bubble Hal constructed.

Liam: So, Hal, where are we going?

Hal: To the Ultra Lantern Core, to get it before Siam's army does.

Liam: And we're supposed to get there in a bubble?

Hal: No.

Liam: Whew!

Hal takes away the bubble and constructs a plane. Liam is truly amazed. And angered.

Liam: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT ON EARTH!?

Hal: Well, I didn't want anyone to see it. They'd think they were mad. And Siam's forces would track us if our transport was this big.

Liam: Oh.

Hal: Is your seat belt on?

Liam: Y-yes, I'm not some lunatic.

Hal: Good. Cause things are about to get nuts in your opinion.

Liam: Why in space would in my opinion about to get...

Hal flies the ship at super speed.

Liam: CRAZY!?

Hal flies through a bunch of asteroids at superspeed while Liam is terrified, holding on to his seat for dear life.

Liam: ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Hal: Don't worry! I'm a fighter plane pilot!

Liam: Yeah, FLYING A SPACE JET... IN SPACE!

Hal: Relax! What's the worse that can happen?

Hal is flying towards a giant asteroid.

Liam: AAAAAAHHHHH!


	16. November 9th, 2015

Hey guys, how you doing? Good? Good. So nothing interesting today. that said here's the preview form Chapter 4: The Lanterns...

* * *

Liam touches the core, feeling power surges every touch.

Liam: So, how do I exactly get this thing to open up?

Hal: Grasp it with both hands.

Liam: No way man! Who knows what that thing will do to me! I could get blisters of get caught on fire!

Hal: Only when you fully interact with the Ultra Lantern Core will you get all the lantern powers.

Liam: You sure? I can't like take a liquid sip of it, heck a needle will work!

Hal: No! Only this can work.

Liam: Okay! I'll do it. But I won't like it.

Liam fully grasps the core. Nothing happens when a bunch of lights red, green, indigo, pink, orange, red, yellow, white, black, platinum, silver, gold, bronze, and gray, flash in the orb, scaring Liam. The lights start going into Liam's arms and then to Liam's body. There is a blinding flash and Liam falls onto the ground still glowing. Lam screams as he releases the same blinding light. Hal runs to Liam.

Hal: Liam! Are you okay?

Liam gets up and has glowing red eyes.

Lam (Angrily): What do you think!? I just got blown up by a bunch of lights!

Hal: Um...Liam?

Liam: WHAT!?

Hal: Your eyes...

Liam's eyes glow yellow now.

Liam (Scared): What? What's wrong with my eyes?

Hal: Let's say you have literal mood eyes now.

Liam: WHAT!?


	17. December 31st 2015

Hey everyone. Happy New Year and Merry Late Christmas. Sorry about the schedule being really late. I had a lot of distractions:

A. School Work trying to get all A's

B. Christmas.

And C. There was a huge icy rain storm a few days earlier causing a power outage in my area.

So here's why I had the schedule for two chapters per week:

I was trying to get all chapters of Adventures of Liam 1, 2, and 3 done before New Years Eve so I could get chapters for something done for this year.

Here's the something:

I was thinking of having a teaser to the Season 1 Series I'm making that sets place after the AOL Movies. I have this one hashtag called #NewYearNewBeginning for the teaser. But I couldn't get it done.

I'm sorry.

I hope you can still use this hashtag for next year, though.

#NewYearNewBeginning

That said, here's, unfortunately, the preview for AOL 2 Chapter 5: The Temple...

* * *

in Siam's hologram room, Siam is purely angry, trashing stuff, C. Lee is just standing there, still a flying head.

Siam: _**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!**_

C. Lee: Sir, sir, sir, calm down. Sure Whittaker got the Ultra Lantern Core fragment, it doesn't mean he can destroy it and stop our plan once and for all.

Siam: That's exactly what it means!

Atrocitus shows up on the hologram.

Atrocitus: Lord Siam.

Siam runs over to the hologram projector.

Siam: YES! Atrocitus! What have you learned?

Atrocitus: Liam got the Ultra Lantern Core.

Siam: We already knew that through our cyborc solders.

Atrocitus: Yes, but Green Lantern Hal Jordan has launched Whittaker to Earth.

Sinestro walks into the hologram.

Sinestro: We presume Whittaker is heading toward the Dark Island of Ninjago.

Siam: AAARRRGGGH! Wait... The Dark Island? Our next stop.

C. Lee: Wait, I thought there were only 3 relics needed. The sword, the Ultra Lantern core fragment, and the-

Siam: The element stone is used for a defense mechanism. He told me.

C. Lee: Should I tell the array to launch?

Siam: No. Not yet. First I should prepare you.

Siam presses a button revealing a robot suit to C. Lee.

Siam: Presenting... The Mark 2!


	18. July 1st 2016

Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've been trying to get chapters done, done, done! It's just things complicate the process. I mean with the series finale for Wander Over Yonder, summer vacation, and the release of Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens The Video Game just this Tuesday! But I promise that I will try to get more chapters posted and I hope to start the TV formatted stories at least by September or October. That said, here's the preview for AOL 2 Chapter 6: The Frost...

* * *

The team of Liam, Gumball, Darwin, and the 5 ninja are flying in a Poog gunship towards America, and protection from Siam's forces.

Liam: So, when we get back, what do we do with the orb?

Lloyd: Well, the safest thing to do is keep it in containment until we can figure out how to destroy it safely.

Liam: Hmm, okay.

Silence for 5 minutes until Liam says something.

Liam: So... How did you guys become Poog agents?

Gumball: We weren't Poog Agents, then we were.

Darwin: Gumball!

Gumball: Kidding! Kidding! Well, you know on the cartoon episodes when we kinda get into bad situations?

Liam: Wait, those events happened to you guys? I thought those were only for cartoon purposes.

Gumball: You say cartoons, Poog says "footage".

Liam: Well, yeah I know then, because I've watched all the episodes. Mainly because I'm a huge fan of your guys' show, like I said in Illinois.

Gumball: Well, thank you by the way, one time, we really had done it. Like, the family pretty much ticked off THE WHOLE TOWN. We were cornered in **our own home**. We thought it was the end of the Wattersons.

Liam: Wait! I know this! It was in an episode. I think it was called "The Finale".

Gumball: They called it that on the tapes. Anyway, we thought we we gonna get it. But right after I said the magic device line, a siren spooked everyone. And before we knew, Three men with shock rifles cleared a line. Then they and five more guards formed one of those types of lines you'd see at royal places in London and stuff. Then a man in a suit like those FBI agents wear walked towards us. They asked if we were the Wattersons. We were terrified so we nodded. The man then explained to us and everyone that he was sent by "the government" the bills would be paid, the living problems would be contained, and the charges against us would be dropped. That meant all our problems were over. He then told everyone that whoever wasn't the Wattersons get out.

Liam: What happened? Did they?

Gumball: They did, but they weren't too happy. When all the civilians cleared out and it was just us and the agents, he explained that he was from Poog and explained what that was. He then said that the world could always use heroes like me and Darwin. He then asked me and Darwin to join Poog. We were speechless. He then gave us a card with a phone number on it and said "to think about it". After a few months of debating, we accepted the offer.

Liam: Did you find out who the guy who gave you the card?

Gumball: Yeah it was-

All of a sudden though, metal doors cover the original gunship's doors.

Liam: Hey gunship pilot dude! What's wrong?

Pilot: We're not along in these skys, everyone! Get ready!

Everyone looks at a monitor in the back. The rear camera. And on it was something of a sail barge from Star Wars only... Without the sails? Everyone (including myself) were confused, until four cyborcs flw out of the ship and towards the heroes.

Liam: Cyborcs!


End file.
